hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Murphy
Tyler Murphy is a 17-year-old half-wizard, half-vampire. He lives in the Forbidden Forest. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Tyler Adam Murphy was born on December 6 to Avril Griffin-Murphy and Ethan Murphy. Avril was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, until her seventh year, when she encountered a vampire named in the Forbidden Forest and he fell in love with her. However, Avril felt nothing for this, so he bit her, therefore turning her into a vampire as well. Avril returned to Hogwarts, and the first person she told of this was her best friend, Ethan. Ethan loved Avril, but he became extremely scared for her. Avril asked Ethan what she should do, and Ethan told her to run away. However, Avril had a crush on Ethan, and she refused to leave him. Ethan then suggested running away to the Forbidden Forest, which Avril agreed to. They made a secret marriage in the Forest, and only two weeks after, a seventeen-year-old, undead Avril became pregnant with Tyler. Ethan realized he'd made a mistake in making Avril pregnant, and she forgave him. However, another vampire named Lorenzo was passing by, and could sense Avril's presence. He decided to take her to his pack, which was in the Black Forest. Lorenzo did not realize Ethan was with Avril, and once he found her with Ethan, he killed Ethan, leaving Avril enraged at Lorenzo. He didn't realize, though, and kidnapped her, taking her to his pack. Once they arrived, Avril was accepted to the pack against her will, and it was then that Lorenzo realized the human he'd killed was Avril's husband. He apologized to Avril, but she didn't forgive him. Lorenzo then swore he would raise Tyler to be a member of his vampire pack, but he didn't realize that Avril's child was also part-wizard, which would give him a level of immunity to sunlight, and the ability to be around humans without feasting on them. When Tyler was born, Avril knew that her son was part-wizard, but she didn't tell Lorenzo. Lorenzo took on Ethan's surname, Murphy, and gave Tyler the surname Murphy as well. Growing up, Tyler didn't fit into the vampire pack at all, because of his wizard abilities he wasn't aware he had. Tyler was stronger in sunlight, and could look at wizards and humans without wanting to feast on them. The other boys Tyler's age wanted to know what was so different about Tyler, but he told them that nothing was different about him, and he was totally normal. Tyler loved to spend time with his mother, and felt closer with her than anyone else. He didn't like Lorenzo, and didn't enjoy doing what Lorenzo told him to do. The first time Tyler feasted on human blood, it was with Lorenzo nearby, and he took the life of a little human boy who was lost. Lorenzo told him all the vampires drank blood, in order to survive. Tyler didn't want to believe him, and became extremely guilty over killing the human boy. However, the instant he tasted human blood, he loved it, and couldn't get enough of it. Tyler became one of the hunters of the pack at a rather young age, age 10. He was the youngest member of the hunters, but he was also one of the fastest, and one of the swiftest. At age 14, Tyler became the leader of the hunters, something he and Lorenzo were proud of, but not Avril. Finally, when Tyler was 16, he killed a woman that Avril recognized as her sister, she'd had enough. She admitted to everyone in the pack that Tyler was part-wizard, and that she used to be a wizard too, before she was bit by a vampire. The pack was completely shocked Tyler had magical powers, including Lorenzo, but Tyler believed her, because it explained why he was so different from the rest of the pack. He asked his mother in private why she hadn't told him about his abilities, but Avril refused to speak to him, still mad at him for killing her sister. That night, Tyler was kicked out of his pack for being part-wizard, and Avril was killed for holding that a secret for all those years. Lorenzo tried to protest, saying he knew nothing about Tyler's powers, but Tyler didn't listen to him. Tyler fled from his pack, running for days, until he came across a deserted beach. Nobody else was there, except for a girl named Abigail Ellerton. Tyler introduced himself to Abigail, and asked her where she came from. Abigail told Tyler she couldn't remember where she came from. Tyler befriended Abigail, and asked her if she'd like to accompany him on his runaway. She asked him where he was running to, and Tyler admitted he didn't know where. Even so, Abigail joined him, and they ran until they found the Forbidden Forest, which was a few miles away from a wizarding school. Tyler and Abigail agreed to stop there, and Abigail was able to convince Tyler to live there. A little while later, they both befriended a half-veela half-wizard named Lana Tiphus, a half-centaur, half-wizard named Oliver North, and a half-werewolf, half-wizard named Clancy Bane. Tyler, Abigail, and the other mixed breeds have remained in their hideout in the Forbidden Forest since. Personality Tyler is extremely tough, and he tries his hardest to protect his best friends no matter what. He has a hard time trusting those that he meets very recently, and he does not wish to befriend any wizards that go to or teach at Hogwarts. He has a love for human blood, but since he killed his mother's sister without knowing, he's been trying to stay away from human blood, and has been eating mostly animal blood. He has a bond with all of the other mixed breeds, and he treats all of them like they're his family. Looks Tyler has pale skin and black eyes, like any other vampire. His hair is brown, and he has fangs which he can make appear and disappear. He is tall, being 6'2. Wand Tyler is not currently in the possession of a wand. Alliances *Abigail Ellerton (Crush) *Clancy Bane (Best Friend) *Lana Tiphus (Best Friend) *Oliver North (Best Friend) Enemies *The Ministry of Magic *Death Eaters *Anyone who attempts to hurt his friends. Abilities/Traits *Tyler is half-wizard, half-vampire. *Tyler is undead. *Tyler is extremely fast. *Tyler's running speed is hard to match. *Tyler can be very intimidating. *Tyler can identify blood types. *Tyler is very tough. *Tyler killed his mother's sister without realizing. *Tyler can stay in the sun without getting hurt. *Tyler is very overprotective of his friends. *Tyler is in hiding from the Ministry. *Tyler doesn't drink human blood. Gallery Tyler02.jpg Tyler03.png Tyler04.jpg Tyler05.jpg Tyler06.jpg Tyler07.jpg Tyler08.jpg Tyler09.jpg Tyler10.jpg Category:Halfblood Category:Male Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:Seventeen Category:Monster Category:British Category:Vampire Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Mixed Breed